Allure of the Forbidden
by steampunkgizmo123
Summary: Tyki doesn't know of the soft spoken boy named Allen...but when they meet, in very strange conditions, the connection is undeniable. Will they face their feelings for each other? Or hide themselves?
1. Chapter 1

As Tyki lifted Allen's limp body from the ground, his huge bulk over powered Allen's small frame. Tyki was the dark to Allen's light, the harsh to his fragile. Only later would they realize this.

Tyki had only found Allen by the soft glow of his hair. He was walking home from the Pub, when he had turned into the alley to his apartment. At first he had thought the light was only a side effect form having one…or three more whiskeys then he should've, but as he drew closer, he saw the pale skin and outline of a boy that couldn't be older than 15. He was fat asleep on the wet, cold cement. Tyki crept closer, trying to not scare the child. He peered at his face, and drew in a sharp breath. The features that were delicately carved into the boy's face were fairy-like, with a sharp pointed nose but soft cheekbones. His mouth was like a bow of a cupid, drawn to perfection. Tyki couldn't tear his eyes away.


	2. Chapter 2

"God dammit, Tyki! Get yourself together and quit gawking at this beautiful, perfect…..ARGH!" He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Tyki knew he couldn't leave this boy out here in the soon to be rain, so, with a sigh, he hunched over the small boy to pick him up. He weighed almost nothing, like a feather that was lost on the howling wind. Hearing something, he instinctively pulled the boy closer to his chest, but, after a moment of silence, he realized what he had done and a blush crawled up his neck and into his cheeks. Flustered, he stumbled to his door and pushed it closed behind him.

Once he was inside, Tyki rushed to set the boy down on his rough couch, feeling he was overwhelmed by simply holding him. He could barely push the blush down his throat, and when it was finally gone, he still felt the rush of endorphin that filled his head. He was so tired, and those drinks were really knocking on his head now. Moaning, he tripped to his bed and flopped down, not bothering to take his clothes off. He fell asleep to the warm, white glow of the boy's hair.

Tyki woke up to soft, sock muffled footsteps. He opened his eyes a crack, and then shut them quickly. The Boy was up, and he seemed curious. Tyki watched through slit eyelids, observing as The Boy walked around his apartment quietly, but with purpose. He looked into cupboards, crawled on his hands and knees to look under the table, and even once went into the room where Tyki lay, which is when Tyki closed his eyes, so he didn't see what happened. As soon as there was no sound at all. Tyki sat up slowly. He stretched and felt the regular headache that came after a night of late drinking. He got up and took off his t-shirt. Tyki had always kept in shape, so his muscles showed, even through a loose shirt. He liked lifting weights, and it had definitely paid off. He had went from a skimpy, nerdy kid with big glasses to a broad shouldered, confident young man. He opened his closet and shrieked like a little girl. Sitting on the floor with wide eyes staring up at him, was The Boy. Jumping backwards, he slipped on his discarded shirt, and trying to catch his balance, grabbed hold of The Boy's shirt, only to end up in a twisted pile on the bedroom floor. Now Tyki's head hurt even more. Groaning, he looked down to find The Boy trapped beneath Tyki's leg and awkwardly twisted until his head with on Tyki's chest. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Ohmygoshareyouokaypleasetellmeyou'reokayIdidn'tmeantoreallypleaseareyou-" The Boy was babbling until Tyki covered his mouth with his hand.

"I'm fine. Really. Are you?" Tyki looked down at the boy's tiny frame. He could have easily been crushed! Tyki carefully got onto his knees so that The Boy could be freed. They both slowly got up, and as Tyki looked at The Boy's face, he found that The Boy was blushing furiously! Just then, Tyki remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He rolled his eyes, trying to conceal the furious blush that was rushing up his neck. What was he going to do with The Boy?


	3. Chapter 3

_What was he going to do with The Boy?_

"Oh god, where are my manners?" The Boy stuttered, pulling at his loose, button down shirt.

"M-my name's….Allen," He said, looking slowly up at Tyki with his big, glassy, and amazingly deep…..

"WHY?!" Tyki screamed at the top of his lungs. Allen jumped backwards about a foot and screamed once which was followed by a high pitched

"I'M SO SORRY," and with much flailing of his arms, Allen skittered across the floor to hide behind the couch. He slowly lifted his head so only his eyes were showing.

"Is…Is everything okay?" Allen said in a small voice. Tyki couldn't control himself. He burst out laughing. Soon he was doubled on the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes. Just then, Rode shuffled in, her raven hair askew off at a perfect right angle. She yawned, and through her scrunched face came a muffled,

"Why are you so louuuuuuddddd?" she whined, but stopped when she saw Allen. Allen was frozen to the spot, scrutinizing Rode with an intense stare.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Rode sprinted across the living room to where Allen was standing helplessly and pulled him into her surprisingly strong grip. "He's so cute, like an itty-bitty-glowy teddy bear, yes you are. Ohhhh how cute he's crying." Allen's eyes were indeed watering, but not because he was crying, it was solely from how tightly Rode was holding him. He managed to squeak out,

"Help me," in a strangled voice.

"Ummm…Rode? I think you should loosen up your grip a little bit. He's kinda…well….dying," Tyki said, half laughing.

"Oh okay fine!" Rode let go of Allen, who's eyes were so big and shining, Rode let out another squeal and pulled him to her rather large chest.

Let's just say Allen was, uh, comfortable in an uncomfortable way.


	4. Chapter 4

After Rode had finished obsessing over Allen, they all sat down to breakfast. Allen was still a little hesitant to sit next to Tyki, but after a little bit of awkward fidgeting, his stomach won over his mind. He sat down and found the chairs were abnormally large. Looking over at Tyki, he found that Tyki fit perfectly in his chair, as if it had been made around him. Allen put his elbow on the table and rested him cheek on his fist. He stared intently at Tyki, scrutinizing his face. It was so perfect, he kinda wanted to touch it. Smiling at that thought, almost reaching out a hand to touch him, to feel his sculpted cheeks. Lost in his thoughts, Allen didn't realize that Tyki was staring at him with a strange look on his face.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Rode threw a questioning look at Tyki then looks to Allen.

"Ummm….Allen? Hello?" Allen startled and suddenly his arm was outstretched. He didn't know what had happened until he heard the sharp clap of his hand connecting with Tyki's face. Both Allen and Tyki stood there for a second, both wide eyed and totally unsure of what to do. He thought back. He had seen a woman at the market pat a dog on the head and the dog seemed to like it. So, he lightly started patting Tyki's cheek.

"G-Good Tyki."


End file.
